This was never meant to happen
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: Just as the title says. A normal day in the Galleria mall is soon turned upside down because of a minor replacement. What happens includes: spitting, crying, yelling, punching and a hell lot of kissing! It's literally a high to a low. Oneshot.


****Hey, hey, hey! This is my first ever 6teen story and it's a oneshot. The show is totally awesome and is one of my favourites, so I decided to write something for it.****

****Warning: some suggestive themes, but they are subtle.****

* * *

><p><strong>This was never meant to happen<strong>

Jen flattened the creases on her Penalty Box shirt, oblivious to her surroundings, as she walked to the table in front of the Lemon.

"Okay...what happened here?" she asked once she stood before her five friends. Her eyes remained wide as she turned three hundred and sixty degrees and examined the food court.

The place was in terrible disarray. It was something you would definitely stare at with bewildered eyes. Tables and chairs had been thrown about. Glass from shop windows was scattered on the floor, mixed with food and drink. Retail merchandise had been stolen and the remains of it were littered everywhere. And to top it all off, graffiti. Swear words had been sprayed everywhere, without giving a thought to children that would see them. Rude and blinding pictures had been painted to perfection, enough to make men horny. Last but not least, photos of unacceptable things had also been stuck to everything there was in the area –as if the other things weren't bad enough.

A team of men under Ron were cleaning the mess on the floor, sealing off areas such as vandalized shops and sending people, who had stopped to gape at the scene, away.

Jen was lost for words. She stuttered, but then eventually gave up. She numbly walked over to her chair next to Jude and slumped into it.

"Calm down, bra," Jude told Jen as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Will anyone explain?" Jen cried, appalled at the fact that no one had answered her questioned yet.

"A riot broke out." Nikki replied nonchalantly.

"A riot? Oh, my gosh! When? _How_?"

"Jen, it's not as if someone died, you know," Jonesy rolled his eyes, causing Nikki to giggle and making Wyatt heave a sigh.

Jen growled and shot a deathly glare at her step-brother.

"Dude, that was uncalled for. Caitlin, give her the scoop." Jude said slowly, going against Jonesy for once in his life.

"Oh!" The blonde ripped her apron from her body and scurried to the table. "Well, basically, there was a riot-"

"Haven't we established that already?" Jonesy asked sarcastically. He put his arms behind his head and leant back on his chair.

"Shut up, Jonesy!" Caitlin snapped. She shook her head before turning back to Jen. She explained everything in detail considering she knew the whole story, thanks to Ron who had given her a massive lecture about it as soon as she'd opened the Lemon.

"Yeah, man. Besides, aren't you getting late for your new job?" Wyatt inquired, diverting Jonesy's attention from pestering the girls. Nikki seemed to look surprised at the statement.

She scoffed while straightening her back. "Jonesy got another job already? He usually takes a two day break before searching again. I mean, he was only fired yesterday!"

"That was only because I was testing a new vacuum and sucked in some chick's thong."

"What?" Nikki furrowed her eyebrows. This was new.

"I know. They wouldn't have fired me but the chick went ballistic and went and complained." Jonesy shook his head in disapproval. He had actually liked his job at the house hold appliances store. It was full of gadgets and machines that no one bought, so he just got to play around with everything. Besides the machines, there was also a lot of junk in the store, mostly mega expensive things that you didn't need but had still been invented. "Like, she could've totally dismissed the fact that I saw her butt!"

"Jonesy!" Nikki's teeth were clenched together.

Jude snorted with laughter. "Dude loved it."

"No, dude. Gross." Jonesy pulled a face and made a puking sound. "It was all hairy and covered in moles!"

"Yuck!" Wyatt cringed. That short description had already sent several images flying in his head. "I'm going to get a coffee." As soon as he'd said that, he made a dash for Grind Me and was gone before anyone had a chance to blink.

"Jonesy, you did what?" Nikki's eye twitched in rage as she looked at him. Her mouth was dangling open after his last sentence.

"I sucked in some chick's thong in a vacuum." Jonesy repeated, blind to the state of his girlfriend's face. He said it so coolly; it was as if they were having a normal, everyday conversation.

After he realised it had gone awkwardly silent at his end of the table, he jerked his head in Nikki's direction. Her jaw dropped even further as Jonesy's gaze met hers.

"_Accidently..._" Jonesy added. He laughed sheepishly when Nikki's eyes narrowed and her hands balled into fists.

"You mean on purpose, considering you checked out her butt?" Nikki spat, enraged. She hoisted herself out of her seat as Jonesy backed away from the table.

"No! No. I swear. It wasn't on purpose!" He held his hands up in surrender and looked behind himself before breaking out into a run.

"Yeah, you better run Jonesy Garcia!" Nikki screamed as she chased after him with her shoe in hand, tempted to lob it at Jonesy's head.

"Woooo!" Jude cheered as he threw his fists in the air. That was his amusement for the hour. He soon went back to staring at his laptop without blinking, looking much like a zombie.

"There!" Caitlin huffed, exhausted from lecturing Jen about the riot that had taken place.

"Right." Jen shook her head, trying to get rid of the cloud of confused that surrounded her brain. "So basically, the Goths along with a gang they gathered, messed this place up, just for _fun?_" Jen asked just to make sense of what she'd been told.

Caitlin nodded, "Precisely."

Jen groaned. "Why didn't you just say so? I've been sitting here, listening to you for the last- oh no, I'm late for work!" Jen gasped, getting to her feet after she'd checked the time on her watch. "Got to go! Later, Cait."

Caitlin paused momentarily, and then turned to her friend. "Jude, was I really stretching the story?" she asked. Jude at this point was drooling, that fact transfixed Caitlin. "What are you watching?" Her brows furrowed as she tried to peek at Jude's screen.

"What, dudette?"

"Never mind." Caitlin retorted and went back to stand at the Lemon, even though no customers could be seen in the deserted food court.

"Work harder soldiers! There's a lot to do. Just wait till I get my hands on those maggots..." Ron the rent-a-cop seethed as he narrowed his eyes, scanning the area in search of the culprits.

"Has he been like that ever since I left?" Wyatt wondered out loud as he strolled back to the table with a coffee in hand. His sudden appearance surprised Caitlin.

"Yeah," she nodded with her chin in her palm.

Wyatt shrugged. "Should've known." He sat down in his seat without saying another word.

Caitlin frowned as she dusted her lemons. Then she sighed and chucked her duster onto the ground. "Wyatt, you wouldn't want to buy a lemon whip or lemonade by any chance? Would you?" she asked hopefully.

The corners of Wyatt's lips tugged themselves into a content smile as he sniffed the aroma of his coffee. That's when he registered Caitlin asking him for something. He jerked his head in her direction and was met with pleading eyes. "Nope, sorry." He turned away from her before he could be sent glares. His eyes then wandered off to Jude's face as he sipped from the cup. "Jude, what are you watching?" he exclaimed, spitting out his coffee when he saw Jude's drool and dreamy looking expression.

"Wha-?" Jude came out of his trance and looked at Wyatt, who was almost leaning into his laptop screen.

"It's not por-"

"No, dude! Don't even think that!" Jude shrieked in his low tone.

"Phew."

"Gotta run." Jude snapped his laptop shut and skated away. It was safe to say that he was still feeling freaked out because of Wyatt's words.

"I still think he was watching it." Wyatt concluded as he walked past Caitlin to Burger McFlippsters.

* * *

><p>"What's up with Caitlin?" Jonesy laughed as everyone observed Caitlin, who seemed to be snoring with her head on the table.<p>

"Beats me." Nikki shrugged and went over to the blonde.

The rest of the gang crept around to their chairs and sat down. It was finally their break time, after three long hours of work which seemed to have lasted forever.

"Hey, blondie, wake up! You have a queue of boys asking for your number!" Nikki yelled at Caitlin's hair.

Caitlin's head instantly bounced up. "Really?" she asked in surprise, glancing both left and right.

Nikki scoffed. "No."

Caitlin was left speechless. A distraught expression fell on her face; she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Nikki!" Jen scolded. She shuffled over to Caitlin and wrapped her in her warm embrace.

"It's fine. I didn't really believe it anyway..." Caitlin's gaze fell upon the ground next to her.

"Yeah right! Nikki totally got you!" Jonesy grinned.

"Since when were you and Nikki okay?" Wyatt asked as he placed his fifth cup of coffee of the day on the table.

"Since we had a tongue wrestle by the fountain."

"Gross." Jude emphasised the word.

"Too much information, man." Wyatt exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut to rid himself of yet another horrifying image.

Nikki smirked. "He wasn't any good at it."

"So I take it you won?" Jen earned a disgusted look from both Wyatt and Jude for asking such a thing.

"Yup." Nikki nodded, her head held high very victoriously.

"Um, no. I so won." Jonesy argued, determined to set the misunderstanding he saw, right.

"Yeah right, Jonesy."

"Yeah, it's right!"

"You wish." Nikki scoffed, ending the argument since Jonesy had nothing left to say and couldn't think up with a comeback fast enough.

The couples slight amount of bickering had painted smiled on their friends' faces, excluding Caitlin's.

Wyatt was the first to notice Caitlin's grimace. "What's up?" he asked, earning Caitlin's, as well as everyone else's attention.

"Meh, nothing much." Jonesy answered.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking Caitlin."

"Oh." Jonesy mumbled.

"What's the matter, Cait? Still bummed about my lie?" Nikki inquired, feeling concerned for her friend. Though, she didn't regret anything.

"No. I just haven't had a single customer all day!"

"So? It's not like you usually have a crowd of people!"

The gang rolled their eyes at Jonesy's not so helpful words.

"I know." Caitlin agreed, unaware of the fact that what he'd said was an insult. "But I need to earn enough to meet this month's target."

"Did that moustached cowboy guy set it?"

Caitlin nodded at Wyatt with a saddened expression.

"Figures. Did he also say that if you didn't reach it, you'd be fired?"

Caitlin nodded again.

"How did I guess?" Wyatt said sarcastically.

The gang didn't know what to do next. They just sat there and let their eyes wander.

Ron was still ordering his workers around, telling them to work harder even though the food court looked much better. It had been ridden of the rude pictures and rubbish on the ground, and the men were currently cleaning all the graffiti. "Good work, Greyson. Keep it up soldier." Ron patted a brown haired man on his back. He looked as if he was in his mid twenties.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Jen's head. "I know what we can do!" she announced, grabbing everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on her, she continued. "We could all buy a drink from Caitlin? That'll give her a bit of profit for today, right?"

"But she always gives us drinks on the house; I don't see why we have to pay?"

"It's to help earn the bucks." Jude explained, proving to be smarter than Jonesy.

"Jonesy's right though. I can't make you guys pay for them, you're my friends." Caitlin reasoned but no one other than Jonesy agreed.

"True. But friends help each other, so I don't mind buying a drink just this once." Wyatt looked at his friends hoping to be backed up.

"Eh, what the heck. Why not?" Nikki responded and started looking in all her pockets for her purse.

"I was already in!" Jen smiled and placed her money in front of Caitlin. "One lemon whip please."

"I'll have whatever Jen's having." Jude slid the contents of his pockets to Caitlin. He smiled sheepishly when he realised all he'd given her were a few old buttons and a gum wrapper. "Oops, sorry. But no problem, I'll just get out my spare cash." He reached into his hat and pulled out a note and blew it over to Caitlin.

Caitlin squealed while bobbing up and down in her seat. Her pile of money had grown since Nikki had added in her payment for a simple lemonade and Wyatt had added his for a lemon whip.

Now only Jonesy was left. He had his arms crossed and was looking away with a slight pout on his lips. But no one was going to let him get out of it.

"Jonesy, don't make me get your wallet from your butt pocket!" Nikki warned. She would've made anyone frightened with her stern tone.

"Okay, okay!" Jonesy raised his arms in defeat. Reluctantly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Everyone stared at him as he took out the money and handed it to Caitlin, who was now standing by him.

Caitlin was just about to turn on her heel when Jude voiced his idea.

He snickered. "How about if we all double our orders? Caitlin will get more money that way."

The group, minus Jonesy and Caitlin, exchanged evil glances before nodding. "Good idea, Jude." Nikki smirked as she heard Jonesy groan.

"Okay then. Pay up!" Caitlin scooted around and soon collected everyone's money.

She was quick with her mixer and soon had everyone's first drinks on a tray. She handed the tray to Wyatt, knowing she had a guarantee that he wouldn't drop the drinks unlike Jude. Everyone grabbed their drink and slurped it down. No one had realised but their whole conversation had made each of them quite thirsty.

While Caitlin was mixing the second batch of drinks for her friends, she couldn't help but notice a strange scent. It filled her nostrils but didn't make her gag in revolt. The smell was sweet and sort of creamy. "Maybe it's just the sugar?" she muttered under her breath.

Caitlin finally came over to her friends and passed them their second drink. Thanks to them, she'd made a decent amount for the day. She flexed her shoulders and yawned, then gulped down her own drink. She didn't notice but her friends weren't acting like themselves.

Wyatt was shivering uncontrollably and seemed to be hyperventilating in the process. Nikki was running around the food court like a lost puppy with her eye twitching like it had to just to keep her alive.

Jen was behaving like a maniac and was grabbing everyone's glasses in turn and pouring what was left in them in her mouth. "I need more!" she roared in a husky voice.

Caitlin stood up in shock, though she wobbled and dizzy sensations rushed through her.

"Give me more, Cait!" Jen pleaded, collapsing onto Caitlin's feet.

"No..." Caitlin tried to refuse but Jen grabbed hold of her shoulders and started shaking her violently.

"You wouldn't refuse a friend, would you?" she asked viciously but then softened and tears streamed down her face.

"Give us more Caitlin, I'm willing to pay!" Jonesy came at her like a zombie and breathed gently on her neck. His actions made several goose bumps prickle on her skin.

Before Jonesy had a chance to pounce on her, she stumbled over to the Lemon and clumsily mixed their drinks. She too was out of it, but less than her friends. She shoved the ingredients into her blender and pressed the start button. She wasn't concentrating. "Ahhhh!" she screamed in pain as she withdrew her hand from the blades inside the machine. The middle of her hand had a large gash in it and it bled profusely.

Jude emptied all the money in his hat onto Caitlin's counter. "More. The rest of the dudes and I need more." His blood shot eyes freaked Caitlin out so she thrust three glasses into his hands, all stained with the blood from her own. The pain in her hand had numbed but the blood from the cut was still leaking onto the yellow counter.

"Let me clean that for you." Jude offered and started _licking _the blood off the surface. "Tastes good." He licked with more speed that before, resembling a dog that hadn't been given water for weeks.

Nikki panted with her tongue sticking out as she ran around the outskirts of the food court. "Will you be my friend, will you?" she went up to everyone in sight and asked them the question in her sweetest voice.

"Come on, Nik. You need more of that stuff...she's making more." Jen locked her arms with Nikki's and started dragging her back to the Squeeze.

"What? Caitlin's making more?" Nikki looked at Jen with wide eyes.

"Mmmhmm. There's plenty for all of us!" Jen smirked down at her friend and stroked her cheek.

"Oooh, yippee! Gimme!" she ran over to the table like a chimpanzee.

"Wait for me!" Jen called. She dropped onto her back and started moving towards the table like a caterpillar, laughing in enjoyment.

Jude took of his hat, revealing his shabby hair. He soaked the hat in the remainder of the blood and then squeezed it into his drink. Sweat, dandruff and oil also dissolved into the lemonade. He held the glass to his lips and tipped the content of it straight down his throat, finishing with a satisfied sigh. Then it was onto the other two glasses.

Caitlin arrived at the table with loads of drinks on a tray. "D-d-drink all you w-want, gu-uuys," she gurgled and let out a huge burp. It was obvious that Caitlin had had some drinks while making them.

"Jen's not here. I'll go get her!" Wyatt said giddily and ran over to Jen, who was only half way there with her caterpillar like moves.

She looked up at Wyatt seductively and sniggered. He also giggled along with her.

"Come join me, Wyatt!" Jen batted her eyelashes.

"Sure. It'll help you get back faster!"

Jen stopped and let Wyatt lie over her. Then in sync, they moved like caterpillars, both having a blast. Their bodies grinded against each others. The minuscule space between them start to grow narrower with ever move with made.

Jen moaned in pleasure and undid Wyatt's belt on his cargo trousers. Her fingers traced his body and found their way to the hem of his trousers; she carefully unbuttoned them while Wyatt stared into her eyes.

Wyatt's breath hitched when Jen slid his trousers from his legs and threw them away. They landed on top of Jason and Joanie, the kissing couple, whose situation seemed to be getting very heated.

He swallowed the lump in his throat when he established that his hormones going wild. Even though Wyatt was tipsy, he remained prude. When Jen started rubbing his sides with her feather like touch, he couldn't take it anymore. He laughed sheepishly, apologising to Jen in his mind and ran back to the table and hid behind Jonesy.

Usually Jonesy would ask why he was acting like a 'scaredy cat' but no one was themselves after they'd had Caitlin's drinks. Jonesy just passed his friend a drink whilst slurping down his.

Nikki sat on the floor beside the table and barked for more drink when she finished hers. Jonesy and Jude were having a competition to see who could drink the most; it was fair to say Jude had won since Jonesy was grasping his bloated stomach like he was going to be sick.

"Hahahaaaa-haha!" Caitlin snorted as she poured lemonade on her hair. Then she started massaging it into her roots like a shampoo. "L-l-lemon issss great fooor your hair," she slurred, sharing her fact with the group.

By now Jen had made it to the table, but she was fuming. She hoisted herself up and ran over to Wyatt, who still cowering behind Jonesy.

Jen ran past Caitlin, showing off the dust and grime in her hair and wrapped her hands around Wyatt's neck.

"You-you-you..." she narrowed her eyes at him, a glint of anger passing her pupils as she glared at him with more intensity than before.

"Jen...you're, you're hair is...filthy." Nikki staggered over to Jen, finding it hard to talk since she had lemonade in her mouth.

Before Jen had a chance to cut off Wyatt's oxygen supply, Nikki spat the drink in her mouth on Jen's hair. It drenched most of the dust and rubbish in Jen's hair. She soon released Wyatt who temporally fainted and landed on Jude's feet and faced Nikki with a circle shaped mouth. She didn't need to shout, or say anything for that matter; the sheer look of rage on her face said it all.

"Caitlin s-said it's gooood for you h-hair." Nikki explained, struggling with her words since she was dazed.

"I'm gonna get you..." Jen sang playfully and stumbled after Nikki, who was crawling on the floor like a baby to get away from her friend.

While the girls were running around the food court, Caitlin was downing another set of drinks, sipping them like she was at a tea party. She giggled while staring at the potted tree at the other end of the food court. "I was wondering if you'd go out with me? We'd be a great couple. I can imagine having your babies!" she rambled at top speed, still staring at the tree as if it was real person. "Why don't you talk back? Stop being so shy!" she yelled, but there was still no reply. "Answer me!"

"Wooooow," Jude said with emphasised mouth movements as he realised Wyatt was out cold on his feet.

Jonesy had just finished throwing up on the potted tree that Caitlin was yelling at. After wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he crept back to Jude who was now examining Wyatt.

"Duuuuudddeee, look!" Jude pointed at Wyatt.

Jonesy glanced at Wyatt and slowly the wheels in his brain turned and he came up with a plan. He urged Jude to help him pick Wyatt up. The boys laid him on the table and Jonesy started stripping him of the remainder of his clothes, excluding his underwear, a pair of white, guy briefs. Jude eventually caught on and tugged on Wyatt's maroon jumper. The two boys threw his clothes aside, and surprisingly, they again landed on the kissing couple -not that they took any notice.

Jonesy laughed hysterically and then made Jude carry Wyatt over his back. "Take him to the nearest shop and shove him in a changing room with a chick!" Jonesy called as Jude smirked and made his way to Albatross and Finch.

Jonesy was feeling a lot better since he'd vomited. Although, he was too blind to realise that it was the drinks that were making them drunk, so he reached for another one and downed it in a single gulp.

Nikki and Jen lay on top of a table, waving their arms and legs in the air like babies. They giggled and snorted until they were hiccupping. They'd point at each other when a hiccup escaped their lips and start laughing again. It had been going on for a good few minutes, but neither of them was tired.

Jude had made it to Albatross and Finch and was dragging, himself and Wyatt into the store. Strangely enough, no one noticed an almost naked guy being pulled towards the changing rooms by a drunk.

"Wha-?" Wyatt awoke with a start. He didn't know where he was until he caught a glimpse of a muscular man with no shirt. Albatross and Finch he figured. Though, he still didn't understand what he was doing here. His mind was a blur.

Jude watched from afar as a few people came out of the changing rooms to look at themselves in the mirrors. There was an old lady, who shouldn't have even been in Albatross and Finch. There was a middle aged man who had on a pair of trousers that were too tight on him. And finally, there was a teenage girl, a little older than the gang.

Her raven hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. She had on a low cut tank top showcasing the biggest breasts Jude had ever witnessed, denim hot pants that hugged her butt perfectly and a glossy pair of turquoise stilettos to match her top. She looked like a hooker. In fact, she was one.

Jude smirked and threw Wyatt on her. She was perfect for the task Jonesy had sent him for.

Wyatt's fall was broken by her plump breasts. His face was buried deep within them but there was no screech from the lady. After all, she was hooker. She laughed alluringly and cupped Wyatt's face in her hands.

"Uh-oh." Wyatt thought, gulping when he realised what she intended to do.

She licked her lips and brought his face forward. Before Wyatt had a chance to escape, her lips were smashed into his. She backed herself into her changing room to get more privacy, but ended up toppling into it because of Wyatt's weight.

Jude stood in front of the changing room, astonished. He blinked once before turning on his heel and running out of the shop. Even if Jude wasn't intoxicated, he'd still have left his friend in there. He wasn't like Jen, who'd break in and save Wyatt.

Several moans and yelps sounded from the changing room as Jude left the shop.

Wayne browsed through the racks of expensive clothing, wondering how people bought the crap. He didn't even know why he was in this store.

"Help!" Wayne's ears picked up a squeak of agony.

"Funny. That sounds like Wyatt." He shrugged and went on his way without giving the sound a second thought. Without checking it out. Without saving Wyatt!

Back at the Lemon, Caitlin and Jonesy were having a fight about the potted tree.

The drunken Caitlin had developed a strong liking for the tree, convinced it also loved her back. The one thing she didn't gather was that it was just a tree and not one of her boyfriends.

"I swear, I didn't mean to puke on it!"

Caitlin sleepily pounded her fists on Jonesy's chest. "That was just rude of you..." she yawned.

Jonesy's eyes clouded over and he grabbed Caitlin's wrists. "Let me make it up to you?" he posed with a grin on his face.

"H-how?" she asked, slightly uneasy.

"You'll see," he winked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She giggled into the back of her hand. "Oh, Jonesy, stop it!" She wriggled in his grip as he kissed her neck, making sure to leave hickeys.

Nikki turned on her stomach and sighed after her laughing fit. Jen did the same and they lay with their chins in their palms staring at the Lemon.

Much to Nikki's dismay she saw Caitlin and Jonesy's lips connect. She felt as if lightening had struck her. She may have been out of it, but she still remembered who her boyfriend was. However, she wasn't the sober Nikki who'd stomp over to them and rip them apart. The sane part of her had been flushed away from the drinks.

Caitlin moaned into the kiss, allowing Jonesy to take it to the next level. He prodded his long tongue on her lips, hoping she'd grant him permission to explore what lurked inside her mouth. Of course, Caitlin no problem with granting his wish and sucked his tongue in to meet hers. Both tongues had a good wrestle before Jonesy's won.

Nikki's nostrils flared as she gawked at the scene in front of her. Her heart clenched as Jonesy sucked on Caitlin's lips. She saw how Caitlin's throat moved with each move of her tongue. She saw how Jonesy carelessly slid his hands under her top; she even saw how much the two wanted each other.

Caitlin had to admit that Jonesy was a great kisser. Then again, she already knew from the amount of experience he'd had.

"Oh, my..." Jen couldn't finish her sentence. She was equally as bewildered as Nikki. That was her step brother kissing her best friend that he wasn't even with.

No tears stung in Nikki's eyes. The only thing she felt was the pang of need to get revenge; to be equal.

She huffed with her eyes narrowed. "Jen," she looked at the brunette with neediness in her eyes.

Jen furrowed her eyebrows, unable to contemplate what Nikki was going to do. She was soon put out of her misery when Nikki grabbed her shoulders and pressed her lips against hers. Jen froze in shock with her eyes wide open. She knew it was rude to keep your eyes open while kissing someone, but she'd never even dreamed of kissing Nikki. Her lips quivered. Nikki thought that it was a hint to pop her tongue into Jen's mouth, so she took the chance.

Jen choked on her breath when she realised Nikki had started exploring her mouth. She trembled for a good minute, leaving Nikki to do whatever she wanted. Nikki groped, touched and traced the whole of Jen's slender body.

Jen was in a trance. She didn't respond to the kiss until Nikki pulled her close and rolled on top of her on the table. Jen clutched Nikki's head, bringing her closer to her face. Her hands then got lost in Nikki's short hair, and Nikki's got tangled in Jen's.

Jude strolled over to the gang's table. It was eerily quiet. He crinkled his eyebrows and looked around. He made a shrill squeaking sound, much like a pig when he registered what his friends were doing.

Jonesy and Caitlin were having fervent make out; meanwhile Jen and Nikki were tongue battling while rolling on the table, both taking it in turns to be on top. Jude just stood there with splayed eyes.

Wyatt shoes screeched as he halted just behind Jude. His eyes were blood shot and his bottom lip shuddered with fury. "Jude!" he shouted on top of his voice.

Jude gasped before whipping his head around. "D-d-d-dude?" he stuttered, scared of Wyatt's hatred filled expression, his infuriated eyes and his I'm-so-going-to-kill-you stance. Jude let out a sheepish laugh before stepping back.

"Raaaaahhhhhhhh!" Wyatt screamed, throwing a punch at Jude. His fist collided with Jude's stomach. The force was so strong, that it sent Jude flying across the food court. Wyatt had blatantly put everything bit of anger he felt into the punch. He felt so much better after it.

Jude landed safely in a chair, sat upright like he'd been there all along. Wyatt ran over to him in his guy briefs, he wasn't finished yet. Every inch of his body was covered in lipstick marks, including his underwear. His hair was a mess; hickeys were visible all over his throat and in the wrong parts of his body and his lips had been brutally bruised.

Wyatt pounced on Jude, pinning his shoulder to the cold flood. He screamed in his friends face before commencing with a series of hits, punches and slaps as he sat on Jude's stomach with his legs on either side of Jude's body.

Unfortunately, Ron had heard Wyatt's angered outburst. "Deafening yelling is unacceptable when in the mall's premises," he whispered whilst taking haughty strides over to the Lemon.

The scene hadn't changed one bit, apart from the fact that Caitlin had also begun rubbing Jonesy's body. The two were still making out. Jen and Nikki were also doing the same, but had recently stopped to gasp for breath. And Wyatt was still hurting Jude, who was now using his skate board as a shield.

Ron was gobsmacked. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "We have a 5748; illegal, passionate making out, forbidden use of mall furniture, and prohibited violence. It all results in..." he paused before making his voice even deeper, "...imprisonment."

He smirked at the youths and got his hand cuffs ready. He first went over to Jason and Joanie and hand cuffed them together. Nevertheless, their act didn't cease.

He then crept up behind Wyatt and Jude and in turn, put hand cuffs around their wrists. Wyatt's hand cuffs were thicker and reinforced. Ron had felt the need for putting him in those considering he was pounding Jude's chest with no mercy. After that, he went over to the other couples, meaning Jonesy and Caitlin, and Nikki and Jen.

Once he'd finished hand cuffing everyone, he took a few paces back and cleared his throat. "Alright maggots, you're coming with me!" he declared as his foul breath diffused into the air.

Nikki's, Jen's, Caitlin's, and Jonesy's eyes shot open and they all broke apart. Jason and Joanie just shuffled off the table and took a seat in Ron's golf cart, still lip locked. Wyatt and Jude had already been dumped in the back. The other four soon joined them without an argument and they drove off at snail speed.

Xxx

The barred, metal door of the cell slammed shut. The gang all let out exasperated sighs just as it did so.

"Better make yourselves comfortable, maggots." Ron hissed.

Jonesy let out a groan and buried his face in his hands.

"Stop moving, Jonesy. I'm going to fall off!" Jen glared at Jonesy from the far side of the jail bench.

It was a tight squeeze but the gang had managed to get everyone on. They'd kindly shouted at Jason and Joanie for hogging the space and sent them to the far corner of the room. One reason was to make room for themselves and the other was that the gang had had enough of kissing to last a lifetime.

Nikki grumbled in pain. "Shut up. Can't you see my head hurts?" she gestured towards herself before going back to resting her head on her thighs.

The sound of Ron's walkie-talkie drew him away from watching over the gang. "Hello, Greyson...What? You found highly concentrated vodka substituted as water at the Squeeze?...Well done, soldier."

"I think I'm about to throw up!" Caitlin words came true as she gagged in her mouth.

Wyatt sucked in a sharp breath and pointed her to the waste bin, where she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"G-g-gross, dude." Jude cringed. Then suddenly, hysterics took over him and he laughed and laughed, and laughed!

While the gang cringed over Caitlin's vomiting, Jen went overboard with being dysphoric. She became restless and started fidgeting madly with her fingers.

Just as Caitlin got back, giving off a stench of lemons as well as rotten banana, Jen set off her water works. "Waaaaahhhh!" she wailed. The cry echoed through the whole cell.

Though it had no affect on the other members of the gang, Wyatt was certainly affected. He stuck his fingers into his ears and shivered. "N-no. No sound. Quiet. Just quiet," he repeated shakily.

"Hahahahahaha...Haha!" Jude clutched his stomach as he kept laughing.

"So thirsty." Jonesy said hoarsely. His throat was parched. Even his salvia didn't restore its moisture. "Must drink."

Wyatt growled. Jonesy's constant complaining was driving him nuts. He pushed his fingers further into his ears, hoping to block out the sound. It failed, miserably.

"Need water. Badly." Jonesy repeated.

"Waaaahhhh! Ahhhwaahhhh!" Jen cried, tears streamed down her face in their thousands.

Caitlin stood up again and reached the bin just in time. She decided to sit by it just in case she needed to vomit again.

"Water. Neeeeeed to drink."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Oohhwaaaah!"

"I'm going to kill you guys..."

"Hahaha, hahahahahahahaha. That's funny...hahahahahaaa..."

"BLEUGHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Pretty long, right? It was hard for me not to get distracted when I was proof reading!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! I did whilst writing it. T'was nice to have a change of fandom.**

**Please tell me what you thought by reviewing (people without accounts can review too). I'm curious to know what you thought of this, and whether you think I should write more for 6teen?**

_Until next time,_

_xxxMusarockz_


End file.
